Fighting, Kyu!
by Belle Ken
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya disaat Kyuhyun di sarankan untuk menurunkan berat badannya, yang berujung ia harus mengalami enteritis hingga berhenti mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol? Wahh,, Kyuhyun pasti galau. Fighting, Kyu!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Fighting, Kyu!**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash**.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang. Meskipun lelah yang mendera, senyum tetap terpampang jelas dari sudut bibir itu. Lambaian tangan yang begitu ramah ia tampilkan pada setiap tatapan mata yang memandang kagum padanya. Cho Kyuhyun, salah seorang idola dari boyband yang tengah digilai di dunia hiburan saat ini. Benar, itu adalah Super Junior. Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu member yang mempunyai penggemar terbanyak dalam grupnya.

Sejak menjadi bagian dari agensi raksasa SM. Entertainment, banyak perubahan yang ia alami hingga sampai ke titik saat ini. Segala kejadian pahit hingga berujung manis telah ia lalui bersama semua hyungdeul di Super Junior yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga ke dua untuknya.

Meskipun kini setiap member telah mempunyai jadwal individu, tetapi nama yang telah membesarkan mereka, akan selalu dibawa dan tetap dibanggakan sampai kapanpun. Tetap mempromosikan ke seluruh dunia, tetap bersama selamanya dan mencintai elf adalah impian mereka.

Kadang kala mereka terlihat begitu kelelahan menjalankan jadwal super junior yang cukup padat. Semangat dan kerjasamalah yang membuat mereka kuat. Seperti halnya saat setiap member telah disibukkan dengan jadwal masing-masing, termasuk Kyuhyun. Magnae yang terkenal dengan lidah tajamnya ini, kini tengah berjalan memasuki dorm setelah berkutat seharian dengan syuting untuk salah satu variety show 'Radio Star' yang sedang digelutinya.

"Kyuhyun ah, tolong awasi Choco, aku akan keluar sebentar."

Baru saja Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pintu dorm, dia sudah dihadiahi tugas yang menjengkelkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Apa tidak ada selain aku yang bisa kau suruh, hyuk!", Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus.

"Mereka sedang sibuk!", teriak Eunhyuk.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menyanggahnya, tapi Eunhyuk sudah melenggang saja keluar tanpa pamit. Kyuhyun cukup lelah dan lapar malam ini, bukannya mendapat sambutan yang baik, justru ia diberikan pekerjaan lagi sampai di dorm.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia duduk sendiri di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Melempar asal tas yang sejak tadi tersampir di lengan kirinya. _'Memangnya hyungdeul sibuk apa? Bukankah jadwal mereka sudah selesai semua sejak satu jam yang lalu? Harusnya mereka sudah ada di dorm?', _Kyuhyun bergumam dan menerka-nerka sendiri.

Dia masih tetap setia duduk termangu sendiri, matanya tetap memperhatikan Choco yang sedang tidur di atas karpet di dekat kakinya. Tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu sedang apa atau dimana sebenarnya member lain saat ini.

-:-

.

"Kau sudah pulang sejak tadi, Kyuhyunie?"

Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. "Hyung.. kalian ada di dorm?", tanyanya yang ternyata ia lihat ada Shindong, Sungmin, Donghae, Kangin dan Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Kami tidak kemana-mana.", jawab Donghae.

"Lalu mengapa kau duduk di sini? Bukannya membersihkan diri dulu.", tanya Kangin sedikit heran melihat magnaenya.

"Dia!", kyuhyun menunjuk Choco. "Hyukhyuk menyuruhku mengawasinya. Kesal sekali , bukan?", ucap Kyuhyun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka semua menahan tawa melihat sifat Kyuhyun. Di balik sifat evil seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ternyata Hyukjae dengan mudah bisa memerintahnya. Meski sudah tidak pantas berada dalam kategori anak-anak tetapi jika sudah di depan hyungdeulnya, wajah polos dan menggemaskan itu selalu saja muncul.

"Hyukie kemana?", tanya Donghae.

"tidak tahu!", jawabnya kesal. "Tolong awasi dia.", Kyuhyun menunjuk Choco lagi. "Aku lelah sekali ingin tidur.", ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar tanpa mendengar jawaban dari hyungdeulnya.

"Kyuhyun ah!", panggil Ryeowook. "Kau tidak makan dulu?"

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu berbalik, tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Siwon hyung tadi datang sebentar membawa banyak makanan, kau makanlah dulu.", Ryeowook melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka berempat dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kemudian membuang nafasnya sekali, "Bukankah kalian menyuruhku berdiet? Aku tidak akan makan!" Ucapnya dengan wajah datar, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan diam.

Mereka berempat terpaku setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja magnaenya ucapkan.

"Jadi dia benar-benar melakukannya?", Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Pantas saja dia tidak pernah ikut makan malam bersama kita.", Kangin juga turut berkomentar.

"Saat latihanpun, dia hanya minum air putih saja.", Donghae menimpali.

…

Memang benar Kyuhyun sedang dalam proses penurunan berat badannya saat ini, karena banyak yang menyarankannya termasuk hyungdeul juga. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun begitu senang wisata kuliner, entah itu sendiri ataupun bersama member kyuline. Terbukti dari apa yang sudah ia posting pada akun pribadinya beberapa kali. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan jenis makanan yang ia sedang makan. Dan terlihat betapa menikmatinya ia dengan suasana tersebut. Itu sebabnya di beberapa acara semakin hari Kyuhyun terlihat semakin chubby.

Banyak komentar yang berdatangan, ada yang mengatakan dia semakin menggemaskan, terlihat imut dan segala macam komentar, hingga ada yang menyarankan untuk berdiet. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sendiri membaca semua komentar dari penggemarnya.

Hingga suatu ketika semua member sedang berkumpul di dorm, Kyuhyun datang terakhir setelah siaran.

_**Flashback..**_

"_Kyuhyunie, kau sudah membacanya kan?", Heechul telah menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan. Sementara yang lain tampak asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing._

"_membaca apa?", Kyuhyun sedikit bingung._

"_Berita yang sedang beredar. Sepertinya kau memang harus menurunkan berat badanmu."_

"_Mereka tidak berkomentar buruk padaku.", bela Kyuhyun._

"_Memang tidak, tapi ini untuk penampilanmu juga, Kyu", Eunhyuk turut memberikan saran._

"_Apa aku sudah tidak tampan lagi sekarang? Hyungie.. apa aku terlihat jelek?"_

"_Tentu saja begitu jelek!", goda Heechul dengan wajah tenang. Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya murung._

"_Bukan seperti itu, Kyu ah.. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Jadwalmu jauh lebih padat daripada kami, tentu saja banyak sekali sorotan ke arahmu. Selain prestasi yang baik, penampilan juga sangat mendukung. Ingat, mereka mengenalmu dengan pesona yang menarik, cerdas dan evil", Kangin mencoba menjelaskan._

"_Ini demi kesehatanmu juga. Bukankah belakangan ini kau jadi sering mengeluh jika kekenyangan.", tambah Donghae._

"_Lalu Shindong hyung? Mengapa kalian tidak menyuruhnya berdiet juga? Mengapa hanya aku?", Kyuhyun tidak terima dan merasa disudutkan._

"_Itu tidak sama, Kyuhyun ah. Ini adalah imageku.", jawab Shindong cukup tenang. Membuat yang lainnya manautkan alis bingung._

"_Mereka (elf) mengenalku sebagai Shindong Suju yang bertubuh gempal dan sehat. Jika aku menjadi kurus, mereka pasti akan kecewa karena tidak melihat Shindong lagi di Suju. Bukankah itu akan menjadi berita buruk nantinya?", jelas Shindong melanjutkan. Sontak member yang lainnya menjadi tertawa dan menyetujui pendapat Shindong._

_Melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin merenggut, Sungmin kemudian mendekatinya, ia mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Aku tahu kau sudah mulai tak nyaman dengan badanmu, kan?", ucapnya meskipun lembut tapi tetap saja terdengar sama seperti yang lain di telinga Kyuhyun. Menyudutkannya._

"_Kyuhyunie, aku tidak menyuruhmu berdiet.", ucap Siwon disela keributan mereka._

_Kyuhyunpun akhirnya merasa lega karena ada yang membelanya. Ia tersenyum senang kemudian menghampiri Siwon lalu memeluknya, "Gomawo, Siwon hyung.. kau paling mengerti aku."_

_Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, "Atur waktu dan jenis makananmu saja. Kurangi makanan berminyak. Saat waktu senggang kau harus ikut ke gym bersamaku."_

_Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "itu sama saja!"_

_Hyung yang satu ini memang begitu baik. Terlalu baik terkadang menjadi menyebalkan untuk Kyuhyun._

_**Flashback end..**_

-:-

.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang keras kepala memilih untuk mendengarkan saran hyungdeul dan semua pihak yang berhubungan dengannya. Walau harus dengan berat hati, tapi ia berpikir memang ada benarnya apa yang disarankan mereka kepadanya.

Mengawali memang terasa begitu berat dijalani. Hampir saja Kyuhyun putus asa, jika saja ia tidak mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mencapai sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Kyuhyun sempat mengingat ucapan seniornya 'Kim Gura', saat awal ia menjadi MC pada acara Radio Star. Meski telah berulang kali dikatakan, tapi menurut Kim Gura, Kyuhyun adalah 'Holy Grail beracun'.

"_MC keempat di RS, tempat yang diinginkan oleh semua komedian, tetapi pada waktu yang sama hanya orang-orang dengan semangat luar biasa yang bisa lolos ke tempat itu. Jadi, aku sangat terkejut. Oktober tahun lalu, ia tampil di studio dengan menyanyikan lagu milik Sung Sikyung 'I'm Touched'. Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior, ballad idol, dan keragaman adalah di tempat ini.", _ucap Kim Gura saat itu.

Pada awalnya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu karena ia tidak bisa mengajukan pertanyaan yang intens pada tamu. Dia pun mendapat serangan godaan dari Kim Gura yang mengatakan, 'jadilah lebih kuat!'. Hingga ia bertahan selama 9 bulan di Radio Star namun sekarang menjadi bagian tengah.

"_Aku melihat penampilan pria tampan ini, soulful vokal, senyum cerah dan berbicara evil dengan lancar, kombinasi dari seluruhnya ada pada seorang idola, the 'poisonous' idol, Kyuhyun."_

Inilah yang sering Kyuhyun lakukan, ia akan mengingat kilas balik suatu hal yang berkesan baginya, baik itu pahit ataupun manis yang pernah ia alami. Dengan begitu ia bisa membandingkan dengan seberapa rumit masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

Mengingat hal itu, tiba-tiba senyum Kyuhyun kembali terkembang. Iapun sempat merasa bodoh, _'bagaimana bisa hanya karena berdiet seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi putus asa? Apa kata dunia nanti?'_

Kyuhyun berpikir ini hanyalah salah satu hal kecil jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah ia lalui selama ini hingga ia meraih semuanya. Semangatnya muncul kembali, Kyuhyun bertekad tidak akan menyia-nyiakan usahanya yang sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Ia akan buktikan pada hyungdeul jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah yang tertampan di Suju. _"Fighting, Kyu!", _gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Hingga sampai saat ini sudah mencapai tiga pekan Kyuhyun menjalankan proses penurunan berat badannya. Cukup mengejutkan memang, karena Kyuhyun berhasil mengurangi berat badannya sekitar 3 kilogram.

Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah putus asa. Selama menjalani diet, dia tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ada beberapa kegiatan yang sedang disibukkan dari Suju hingga ke Suju-M. Entah itu mengikuti Variety Show, menjadi bintang tamu pada beberapa acara stasiun tv dan bahkan ke kegiatan individual mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun tetap menjalani semua dengan senang hati.

-:-

.

Malam ini, Suju-M telah kembali ke Korea setelah mengikuti salah satu Variety Show di Taiwan. Siwon memang sangat jarang turut menghadiri kegiatan SJ-M karena terbentur pada jadwal yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan, sedangkan Zhoumi dan Henry memang tidak tinggal di dorm dan mereka juga memiliki kesibukan lain yang harus mereka jalani. Hanya tinggal Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang kembali ke dorm.

Saat perjalanan menuju dorm, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lesu. Ketika masih berada di hotel, sebelum mereka kembali ke Korea pun, semua member sudah memperhatikan ada yang salah pada Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat tak semangat seperti biasa. Beberapa member menanyakan keadaannya, ia tetap menjawab tidak apa-apa. Jika Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan begitu, itu berarti Kyuhyun sedang kelelahan dan semua member tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Mereka lebih memilih membiarkan Kyuhyun terdiam, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa beristirahat.

Hingga sekarang, mereka telah sampai di dorm dan disambut oleh Kangin, Heechul dan Shindong. Semua terlhat begitu kelelahan, mereka mengistirahatkan diri di ruang tengah dengan posisi sembarangan.

"huh… lelah sekali.."

"aku mengantuk.."

"Aku lapar.."

Banyak keluhan yang Heechul, Kangin dan Shindong dengar pada dongsaeng mereka. Terkecuali Kyuhyun, dia duduk dan tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau baik-baik saja?", Heechul mulai curiga dengan magnaenya.

"aku tidak apa-apa."

"Dua belas kali.", kata Donghae tiba-tiba.

Semua member memandang kearah si ikan tampan tersebut menuntut penjelasan. Sedangkan yang ditatap, masih dengan enaknya makan beberapa snack yang mereka bawa dari Taiwan. Merasa suasana menjadi hening, Donghae lalu menoleh pada mereka, "Mengapa kalian semua memandangku seperti itu? Aku hanya bilang dua belas kali Kyuhyunie sudah mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.", jelas Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dijadikan topik, langsung saja mengajukan protesnya, "Kau bicara apa sih hyung? Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya… uhuk..uhuk..",

Belum selesai menjelaskan Kyuhyun sudah terbatuk dan memegangi perutnya. Dia memang sudah menahan rasa mualnya sejak tadi. Karena tidak kunjung henti, ia lalu berlari ke toilet.

"Kenapa lagi dengan bocah itu?!", gumam Heechul.

Ia dan Kangin lalu menyusul Kyuhyun ke toilet. Sementara yang lain, karena terlampau lelah jadi mereka hanya menegakkan posisi mereka menjadi duduk. Pandangan tak lepas ke arah toilet. Mereka menunggu Kyuhyun, Heechul atau Sungmin untuk muncul kembali.

"sepertinya Kyuhyunie sedang masuk angin dan kelelahan.", ujar Shindong.

Mereka semua hanya terdiam lalu kembali ke posisi awal. Mungkin mereka semua beranggapan jika hal itu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan, karena itu adalah hal biasa yang sering mereka alami jika kelelahan.

…

Masih di toilet, Heechul dan Kangin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Astaga, Kyuhyunie. Kau itu kenapa?", Heechul mulai membantu menggosok punggung Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa bisa begini? Kau habis makan apa, Kyu-ah?", Kangin pun ikut dibuat khawatir.

Setelah berhenti dan merasa lebih lega, kyuhyun lalu membersihkan mulut dan wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya sedikit mual saja."

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?", heechul tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya, ia justru mendorong dua hyungnya untuk keluar, "Ayo kita kembali ke ruang tengah."

Mereka bertiga lalu kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sungmin datang membawakan air putih untuknya. "Minum ini dulu, supaya kau tidak dehidrasi."

"Gomawo, hyung.", Kyuhyun menerima dan meneguk air itu hingga tandas.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun memang sering sekali merasakan pusing dan sakit pada perutnya. Tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya pada semua member, awalnya karena ia merasa ini hanyalah sakit perut biasa, dan sebentar lagi juga pasti hilang. Namun tak ia sadari ini sudah ke sekian kalinya ia mengalaminya, dan untuk pertama kali hingga Kyuhyun menjadi muntah karena merasakan mual yang luar biasa.

-;-

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suka? Ada yang mau lanjut? Ini memang lumayan telat saat ngebahas Kyu yang update di twitternya melakukan diet, tapi saya baru punya niat bikin ff ini hehehe..

Ini hanyalah cerita pendek, kalo mau lanjut mungkin akan menjadi two/threeshoot saja.

Saya akan menunggu review chingudeul, kalo mendapatkan review lebih dari 10 orang, saya akan lanjutkan ff ini. Seandainya ya, seandainya banyak yang tertarik. Saya akan publish di dua tempat, berhubung ffn sering mengalami error, bisa jadi saya akan publish di fb juga.

Oya untuk ff EOM dan TIMF saya tunda dulu, masih dalam proses pengerjaan yang tak tau kapan akan kelarnya. Mianhae chingudeul… ^^

Okeh, segitu dulu celotehan hari ini.

Khamsahamnida.

Salam hangat dari saya,

Author : Belle Ken

Fb : ** www dot facebook dot com/chingu dot belle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Fighting, Kyu!**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash**.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Saat dini hari Kyuhyun terbangun karena rasa sakit dan mual kembali menghujam perutnya. _'kenapa lagi dengan perutku?'_, gumamnya sendiri. Ia segera berlari ke toilet. Kyuhyun memuntahkan makanannya lagi.

Setelah mereda Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan meminum segelas air yang berada di atas meja nakasnya. Lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dan nyeri. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Berharap esok hari akan baik-baik saja.

…

Keesokan paginya tidak ada panggilan yang menyapa telinganya, tetapi Kyuhyun merasa terusik di tempat tidurnya. Meskipun dengan mata masih terpejam, tapi ia tampak mendengus kesal di balik selimut. Ini karena seseorang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur di sebelahnya. Bukan,, bukan tidur ternyata. Orang tersebut hanya ikut berbaring dengan tangan yang tengah sibuk mengganti-ganti lagu yang tengah ia putar melalui ponsel yang dibawanya.

Perlahan sebuah musik mengalun lembut dan semakin sempurna, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan lagu favoritnya. Satu hal yang tak pernah Kyuhyun harapkan adalah ia, namja yang masih berbaring di sebelahnya ini, sekarang sedang berdendang riang mengikuti lantunan seseorang dalam lagu tersebut.

"sudah cukup, hyung…", gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dan wangi farfum ini, Kyuhyun sudah sangat hafal.

Suara itu semakin lama semakin keras. Meskipun tidak terlalu buruk dan juga tidak bisa dikatakan cukup bagus, tetapi Ia tampak bernyanyi dengan begitu percaya diri dan sedikit berteriak.

"Hentikan hyung!", Kyuhyun mulai hilang kesabaran. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut dengan mata menatap tajam orang yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

Namja itu kemudian duduk dan mematikan musiknya, "Kenapa sih, Kyu? Aku hanya ingin menyanyi untukmu.", jawabnya polos.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyanyi di kamarku!"

"Tapi ini Love Dust, Kyu.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku suka sekali dengan lagu ini. Suaramu benar-benar membuat perasaanku tenang dan...-"

"Tidak peduli!", potong Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah mengganggu kenyamananku!", dengusnya lagi dan kembali merapatkan diri dalam selimutnya.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening, ia yang masih duduk di ranjang menatap dengan diam sosok yang sudah menyembunyikan diri kembali dalam gulungan selimut tebalnya itu. Perasaannya sakit, merasa di acuhkan oleh dongsaeng evilnya.

"Kyuhyunie.. kau tega sekali padaku. Kau sudah merusak kebagaiaanku.", ucapnya dengan lirih.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalimat itu, menjadi sedikit terperanjat di balik selimut. Meskipun ia cukup kesal karena telah terganggu. Tapi ia berusaha mengontrol diri. Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya, ia bangun lalu ikut duduk di ranjangnya, menatap wajah polos itu, ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

Satu helaan nafas yang cukup tenang. "Siwon hyung.. aku mengerti dan aku sangat tahu suaraku memang bagus. Tetapi haruskah kau menyanyikan lagu itu di pagi hari seperti ini di kamarku?", ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan. "Lagipula tidak biasanya kau ada di dorm sepagi ini."

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu."

"Memangnya aku terlihat butuh hiburan?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia justru merenggut dan menampakkan wajah kecewa. "Jadi aku salah? Aku salah datang ke dorm dengan sengaja untuk mengunjungi kalian semua?"

"Tapi kau sudah mengganggu tidurku, hyung.."

Meskipun Siwon tahu Kyuhyun bermulut pedas, tapi ia tetap terkejut dengan ucapan bocah nakal tersebut. "Begini caramu menyambut kedatanganku? Bukannya menanyakan bagaimana kabarku, kapan aku kembali? Apakah aku baik-baik saja atau semacamnya..?", Siwon mulai mengomel.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja..", jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Siwon makin tak senang dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Tidakkah kau merindukanku barang sedikit saja, Kyu? Tidakkah terasa kurang jika aku tak ada? Member ini, Kyu.. member ini yang selalu jarang muncul bersama SJ-M.", Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku suka seperti ini? Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian dan aku merindukan kalian. Apa itu salah? Apa tidak boleh? Terutama kau, Kyu.. aku rindu dengan suara emasmu. Karena itu aku datang ke kamarmu.", Siwon menjadi bersedih karenanya.

Kyuhyun semakin terperanjat, sebegitu sensitifnya perasaan seorang Choi Siwon saat ini, "Oke. Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, Siwon hyung..", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon. Akhirnya ia mengalah juga. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Ahh, aku begitu merindukanmu, hyung.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Siwon.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu juga!", dengus Siwon. Ia pun akhirnya tersenyum, ia kembali tersenyum cerah hingga menampakkan gigi putihnya. Dan tak ketinggalan dua lesung pipi itu, sungguh membuat sosoknya semakin tampan dan sempurna. Siwon mengacak pelan rambut kusut Kyuhyun. "Kau masih mengantuk?"

"Sudah tidak lagi..", jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Apa karena aku datang?"

"Tidak,, aku memang akan bangun pagi, hari ini."

"Kau ada jadwal?"

"Latihan Drama Musical."

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aktingmu semakin matang, Kyu. Aku suka peranmu sebagai D'Artagnan."

"Tapi kau tak pernah mau menontonnya."

"Kyuhyunie, aku bukannya tidak mau menonton. Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kegiatanku yang ini. Ayolah… aku masih bisa menonton musikalmu berikutnya, kan?" Tutur Siwon.

"D'Artagnan adalah tokoh utama yang aku perankan dalam The Three Musketeers. Dan itu adalah drama musikal pertamaku. Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana drama tersebut, itu sudah berlalu cukup lama. Mengapa justru tokoh itu yang kau katakan jika kau menyukainya?", protes Kyuhyun.

"Karena musikal itu meraih kesuksesan yang luar biasa dan membuatmu terpilih sebagai pemeran utama selama tiga musim berturut-turut. Jangan kau kira aku tak mengetahui apapun dan tak memperhatikanmu. Meskipun belum sempat menontonnya, aku tahu jelas musikal apa saja yang sudah kau perankan selama ini.", tutur Siwon dengan tegas.

"Benarkah? Mengapa aku tak yakin, ya?", tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tak percaya. Meskipun ia tahu Siwon memang sangat memperhatikannya, bahkan sering berlebihan jika mengenai kesehatannya.

"Setelah _The Three Musketeers, Catch Me if You Can_ adalah musikal kedua yang kau bintangi selama dua musim. Berperan sebagai Frank Abagnale Jr, seorang penipu di tahun 1960an yang berkepribadian jenaka. Kemudian kau beralih ke musikal berlatar belakang sejarah _Moon Embracing the Sun_ kau memainkan tokoh Raja Lee Hwon. Dan sekarang kau sedang sibuk di _Singin' In the Rain, _kau berperan sebagai karakter Lockwood berpasangan dengan Sunny sebagai Cassy_._", celoteh Siwon. Ia tampak seperti sedang mengingat-ingat lagi. "Setahuku itu yang terakhir.."

Karena terlalu senang, Siwon sampai tak berhenti berbicara, "Kau hebat, prestasimu semakin memuncak! Kyuhyunie, tetap pertahankan ini. Aku sungguh bangga padamu.", tambahnya lagi. Wajah Siwon begitu antusias ketika menceritakan itu.

Kyuhyun tak menampik, "Aku tahu. Kau memang patut mengatakan itu padaku.", ia menampakan giginya tersenyum jahil. "Karena aku meraih itu semua dengan susah payah, hyung.", tandasnya.

Alasan utama Kyuhyun mulai tampil membintangi sejumlah drama musikal adalah karena keinginannya yang tidak hanya ingin dikenal oleh masyarakat sebagai seorang idola saja. Ia ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam bernyanyi, berbicara serta kemampuan lain yang ia miliki. Meski begitu bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya untuk terjun menjadi seorang aktor musikal, ia bahkan sempat dikritik habis-habisan saat pertama kali tampil.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku bergabung dan tampil dalam Three Musketeers, 95% fans drama musikal mengataiku. 5% lagi sama sekali tidak peduli. Beragam komentar tersebut memacuku untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi. Ada saat-saat di mana orang-orang mengkritikku dengan keras tetapi perlahan mereka mulai mengakui kemampuan beraktingku dan aku mulai mendapatkan pujian," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang membencimu. Mereka menyampaikan hal-hal yang tak mereka sukai setelah melihat penampilanmu sehingga kau pun mengetahui hal apa saja yang harus kau perbaiki. Apakah aku berkata benar?" jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun memberikan anggukan, "Itu tidak salah. Aku rasa kau cukup mengerti bagaimana posisiku saat itu, hyung.", jawabnya.

"Aku mengerti karena aku merasa itu sama beratnya seperti berakting dalam sebuah drama. Justru itu mungkin jauh lebih berat karena disamping mengandalkan kemampuan akting, memiliki talenta bernyanyi yang hebat juga sangat diandalkan dalam suatu drama musical."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon. Matanya kemudian menerawang dengan pandangan tetap ke depan.

Ada satu pengalaman tak terlupakan untuk Kyuhyun yang turut pula mendewasakan dirinya sebagai seorang aktor musikal. Selama berlatih untuk '_The Three Musketeers'_ selama kurun waktu sejam ia diharuskan untuk mengulang sebuah adegan. Mereka memberitahu Kyuhyun untuk mengekspresikan ekspresi secara intens tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa harus melakukan itu secara intens. Jadi mereka menyuruh tiga puluh orang untuk turun panggung dan mulai mengatai-ngatainya. Latihan itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, Kyuhyun bahkan kerap menangis saat menjalaninya.

"Ada pula ketika di mana aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri dan berpikir bahwa '_mengapa aku mau melakukan hal ini?' _Aku sempat menyesal usai tampil di atas panggung._", _ucap Kyuhyun begitu pilu saat mengingat saat-saat berat dalam hidupnya memulai sebuah drama musikal.

Siwon dengan begitu setia mendengarkan magnaenya, pandangannya tak lepas pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, kita sudah melalui banyak hal bersama, selama mengenalmu aku sangat tahu kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah dengan impianmu. Kau bukan orang yang mudah berubah pikiran, kau sangat kuat.", ujar Siwon meyakinkannya.

Kyuhyun lalu memandang Siwon, "Gomawo, hyung.", ucapnya singkat. "Dan kini aku berusaha untuk tidak merasa marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku banyak belajar untuk melakukan adlib secara spontan untuk menciptakan lebih banyak kejutan di atas panggung. _Fighting, Kyu!_", ungkapnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersemangat dan ia kembali tersenyum lepas.

"Aku juga mendengar kau mempunyai sebuah mantra ajaib sebelum naik ke atas panggung.", Siwon mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan yang memang terkesan seperti pertanyaan ingin tahu mantra apa sebenarnya yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "cukup sederhana_ 'Kamu tidak memiliki fans sama sekali dalam barisan penonton itu.' _Itu.. Hanya itu yang aku ucapkan."

"Mengapa kau mengatakan itu?"

Kyuhyun mulai malas menjawabnya, "Siwon hyung, kau tidak perlu mengetahui sebanyak itu."

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Sssstt.. cukup sampai di situ saja. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu.", Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih penasaran dengan mantra ajaibnya.

Memang benar Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu sebagai mantra ajaibnya. Ia sengaja melakukan agar tak mudah puas pada kemampuan aktingnya sendiri. Ia juga berharap untuk mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan dan pujian dari para fans musikal yang cenderung lebih pendiam dan mengamati aktingnya secara sungguh-sungguh.

-;-

.

Super Junior akan segera kembali dengan album baru mereka. Yang membuat istimewa adalah comeback Super Junior nanti akan diperkuat oleh Leeteuk sang leader yang akan segera keluar dari wajib militer. Di samping dengan kesibukan individual, saat ini mereka juga tengah disibukkan dengan latihan intensif untuk persiapan comeback.

Seperti halnya malam ini, semua member sedang berkumpul di dorm setelah berkutat seharian penuh dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Eunhyuk yang bertanggung jawab menjalankan tugas Leeteuk sebagai leader super junior untuk sementara, menginformasikan agar mereka bisa berkumpul untuk membicarakan beberapa jadwal super junior ke depan.

"Kyuhyun belum bangun?", Eunhyuk berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana tempat mereka sedang berkumpul sekarang.

"Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan setelah pulang dari latihan musical tadi.", jawab Ryeowook.

"Apa aku bangunkan saja dia?", Siwon sudah beranjak, tiba-tiba suara khas itu menginterupsinya.

"Aku sudah bangun.", Kyuhyun berjalan dengan rambut kusutnya dan duduk di sofa tepat di samping Siwon. "Di mulai saja sekarang.", ucapnya sambil menguap.

"Baiklah,, aku akan mulai saja. Sebenarnya kita berkumpul di dorm sekarang karena kebetulan kita semua sedang berada di Korea. Tentu saja semua pasti sudah mengetahui, sebentar lagi kita akan comeback dengan album baru dan juga akan segera menggelar SS6. Yang ingin aku sampaikan disini hanyalah mengenai jadwal latihan kita. Selama ini kita memang sudah latihan di saat-saat senggang, semakin waktu berjalan musim gugurpun sudah semakin dekat. Minggu depan Leeteuk hyung juga akan kembali bersama kita, jadi aku berharap kita bisa lebih memaksimalkan waktu untuk ini."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Dengan kembalinya Leetuek hyung, kita bisa lebih memantapkan latihan dan komposisi dance jadi bisa dipastikan.", tukas Kangin.

Eunhyuk kembali menjelaskan, "Leeteuk hyung berencana untuk keluar dari wajib militer tanpa wawancara dengan wartawan atau acara spesial untuk fans. Menurut rencana Leeteuk hyung akan segera datang ke gedung SM dan ikut latihan bersama kita nanti."

"Ohh.. aku sudah tak sabar bertemu Leeteuk hyung. Aku sangat merindukannya..", Donghae yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Heechul langsung saja memeluk hyung galaknya itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di bahu Heechul.

"Hae..! Berhenti bersikap manja seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku rindu Leeteuk hyung…", Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

"Aku Heechul, bukan Leeteuk!"

Yang lain hanya memandang keributan mereka tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Meskipun Donghae yang lebih dikenal dekat dengan Eunhyuk, tetapi kedekatannya bersama Heechul tidak bisa diragukan juga. Donghae yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan memang suka sekali bermanja pada Heechul, meskipun sering bertengkar, dengan cepat mereka akan saling memaafkan. Heechul menyayangi Donghae seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Bukan kau saja, kita semua merindukannya, Hae-ya.", tukas Shindong tiba-tiba. Berhasil membubarkan aksi Donghae terhadap Heechul.

"Untuk itu aku ingin kesiapan dari kalian semua. Jaga kondisi kesehatan, aku berharap semua akan berjalan lancar. Dan untuk sekedar mengingatkan saja, jangan lupa besok kita ada jadwal untuk rekaman dan latihan koreo jam 9 pagi.", tutur Eunhyuk dengan tegas. "Oke, aku rasa itu saja untuk malam ini, semua boleh beristirahat kembali.", jelasnya mengakhiri.

-;-

.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa wajahmu terlihat pucat?". Siwon dengan paniknya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai di tempat latihan. Kyuhyun menyusul datang ke tempat latihan mereka karena ia harus mengikuti meeting bersama pihak drama musikal terlebih dahulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kepanasan.", jawabnya singkat.

Siwon mengernyit bingung, "Udara di luar sedang tidak panas. Jangan berbohong padaku. Sini..", tangannya sudah terulur akan memeriksa kening Kyuhyun.

"Stop! Kau selalu saja berlebihan.", tukas Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Siwon.

"Kyuhyunie, sebaiknya tidak usah ikut latihan saja hari ini.", Sungmin tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Sepertinya Ia tahu kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Benar kata Sungmin hyung. Kau beristirahat saja, Kyu.", Donghae turut menimpali.

"Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja.", Kyuhyun mulai jengkel jika hyungdeulnya sudah cerewet seperti ini.

Sementara Siwon masih saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intens, ia tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Siwon yakin Kyuhyun sedang tidak sehat saat ini.

Ketika latihan tengah berlangsung, sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun terhuyung. Seakan tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri. Tetapi ia masih saja dengan keras kepalanya mengikuti latihan itu.

'_**Bruk!**_'

Benar saja, akhirnya Kyuhyun terjatuh duduk. Latihanpun segera dihentikan. Mereka semua menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ku bilang apa, kan? Kau beristirahat saja, mengapa susah sekali sih?", omel Donghae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya..-"

"Kyuhyunie!", sentak Heechul. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Lihat wajahmu sekarang, kau semakin pucat!", tambahnya.

"Hyungie.. aku harus..-"

"Kau tahu akibatnya jika membantahku.", ucap Heechul tenang. Namun pandangannya cukup mengerikan, sehingga member yang lainpun tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

Tak bisa lagi membantah. Rasa pusing yang sudah menderanya sejak pagi terasa semakin mencengkeram kepalanya saat ini. Ia terdiam dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya, wajah pucatnya semakin tampak jelas. Tak pelak membuat semuanya semakin panik.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa Kyu? Katakan mana yang sakit, jangan diam saja..", panik Eunhyuk dan mereka semua dibuat cemas.

"Hyung…", rintihnya kesakitan. Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya, tangannya terus saja menekan bagian yang terasa nyeri tersebut.

Dengan susah payah ia bangkit berdiri, "hei.. kau mau kemana?", tanya mereka semua. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke toilet. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Semua member berkerumun.

"Muntahkan saja agar kau merasa lebih lega.", ucap Heechul di sela kepanikan mereka semua. Siwon dan Heechul membantu menggosok punggung Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya rasa sakit Kyuhyun tidak juga mereda, ia sampai mengerang kesakitan, hingga mereka tak tega melihatnya. Kyuhyun menjadi kehabisan tenaga. Meski masih cukup tersadar, ia menjadi terkulai lemas. Jika saja Siwon dan Kangin tidak sigap menangkapnya, kepala Kyuhyun bisa saja membentur lantai saat itu juga.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang.", titah Heechul pada akhirnya.

-;-

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Cepat ya? Tapi masih TBC kan? :D

Sebenernya Saya ingin segera mengakhiri cerita ini dan lanjutin yang "This is my family + Extraordinary Maknae". Gak mau banyak hutang dan banyak-banyak menjanjikan pada chingudeul. Tapi tetep… tergantung mood nulisnya ya, bisa cepet bisa juga lambat hehhe…

Oke semoga senang membacanya. ^^ Maap kalo bosenin.

Mianhe gak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, saya yakin satu orang mereview lebih dari sekali di chapter 1. Tapi gomawo udah mau mereviewnya. Jangan lupa chapter 2 juga, ne.

Buat yang ngeadd di fb, thank you so much.. salam kenal untuk semuanya. Mari kita berteman… hehehe…. ^^

Thank you.

Author : Belle Ken

Fb : ** www dot facebook dot com/chingu dot belle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Fighting, Kyu!**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash**.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"Ck..! Sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakan mereka di dalam sana!", Heechul mulai tak sabar. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangannya sejak Kyuhyun dibawa ke ruang ICU. Mereka semua benar-benar dibuat cemas.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, hyung. Kita tunggu saja.", ucap Shindong mencoba bersikap lebih tenang.

Sedangkan Siwon tak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU, pikirannya terlalu kalut dan dipenuhi dengan kecemasan.

Setelah berpuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruang ICU terbuka, menampakan seorang Dokter dan beberapa perawat pembantunya berjalan keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Tidak ada hal yang serius, kan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang menghujani sang Dokter. "Anda semua harap tenang sebentar, agar saya bisa menjelaskannya."

"Dokter, cepat jelaskan pada kami.", Donghae sudah tak sabar.

"Kyuhyun ssi menderita Enteritis.", ucap Dokter cukup singkat.

"Dokter, kami tak butuh bahasa ilmiah anda. Bisakah diperjelas saja?", Heechul memang tidak pandai berkata sopan.

"Radang Usus. Ini adalah salah satu penyakit kronis yang gejalanya bisa berulang."

"Apa itu yang menyebabkan dia sering muntah?", tanya Kangin

"Salah satu gejalanya memang seperti itu. Gejala-gejala seperti mual-mual, muntah, sakit perut yang disertai dengan rasa pusing, kelelahan yang tidak wajar dan nyeri sendi."

Ryeowook yang memang sangat peduli dengan isi perut semua member, tiba-tiba ia mengingat jika belakangan ini Kyuhyun tidak makan dengan teratur, "Apa mungkin penyebabnya karena pola makan yang tidak benar? Karena Kyuhyun juga sedang melakukan diet, Dok."

Sang dokter terlihat sedikit berpikir, "Sampai saat ini para ahlipun masih belum dapat menentukan penyebab utama dari radang usus. Seharusnya diet yang tepat dan penyesuaian gaya hidup dapat mengurangi dampak yang tidak menyenangkan dari penyakit tersebut.", ungkapnya kemudian.

"Dokter, apakah ini berbahaya?", tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ketika mengalami gejala-gejala awal radang usus, kebanyakan orang mengiranya sebagai sakit perut biasa yang akan hilang dalam beberapa waktu tanpa membutuhkan perawatan khusus. Seperti halnya penyakit kronis lainnya, radang usus memang tidak terjadi dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar. Penyakit ini akan menimbulkan gejala yang berulang dari waktu ke waktu, semakin lama semakin parah. Dan itu tentu saja berbahaya.", jelas sang Dokter.

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya, Dok? Aku mohon selamatkan nyawanya.. Dia adalah dongsaengku satu-satunya..", Donghae mulai berbicara tak wajar.

"Yak, phaboo!", teriak Heechul. Donghae kena pukulan di kepalanya. "Kau ini bicara apa, huh!"

Sang Dokter menghela nafas melihat reaksi mereka yang serba aneh dan sedikit radikal memang. "Untuk kasus Kyuhyun ssi, faktor penyebab yang paling mungkin adalah sistem imunitas tubuhnya yang memang lebih lemah. Karena itu ia sering merasa kelelahan. Dan saya rasa ia juga harus menghentikan minum minuman beralkohol."

"Bocah itu maniak Wine, mana bisa jika disuruh berhenti.", gumam Heechul sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Karena sampai saat ini belum ditemukan obat penyembuhannya, jadi perawatan yang diberikan hanya sebatas meredakan radang dan mengurangi frekuensi gejala yang muncul. Saya sudah memberikan antibiotik untuk mencegah bakteri berbahaya dan untuk menekan pengaruh sistem imun tubuhnya.", jelas sang Dokter.

"Boleh kami melihatnya?", tanya Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ssi harus dirawat beberapa hari, agar saya bisa memantau perkembangannya. Sekarang ia sedang beristirahat, kalian bisa melihatnya."

"Terima kasih Dokter.", jawab mereka bersamaan.

-;-

.

….

"Appa dan Eomma tenang saja, ada hyungdeul disini menjagaku."

_("Tapi Kyuhyunie, kau tak boleh banyak menyusahkan mereka. Kasihan hyungdeulmu.")_

"Eomma.. aku ini sudah besar. Itu tak akan terjadi, oke!"

_("Jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan sekali-sekali bersikap man…-")_

"Sudah eomma.. cukup ya. Kalian bersenang-senanglah disana. Annyeong!"

Kyuhyun menutup cepat telponnya. Pagi ini Ia baru saja dihubungi oleh orang tuanya. Mereka mengatakan tak bisa datang karena sedang berada di Taiwan menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan client penting mengenai lembaga pendidikan yang dibuka oleh sang appa. Lagipula appa dan eomma Kyuhyun memang sudah mempercayakannya pada hyungdeulnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan eomeoni, mengapa kau menutup telponnya?", protes Heechul.

"Eomma cerewet!"

"Bukankah wajar orang tua mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang masuk rumah sakit?"

"Tapi ini tidak begitu, Heechul hyung.."

"Tidak begitu bagaimana maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun dengan malas menjawab, "Mereka memikirkan kalian. Mereka khawatir jika aku akan menyusahkan kalian semua disini.", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mmmpphahahaaa..", tawa Kangin yang sempat tertahan akhirnya keluar juga.

"Ini tidak lucu, hyung! Lagipula aku sudah memperingatkan kalian agar tidak memberitahu mereka tadi malam.", Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Donghae.. Donghae yang menelpon eomeoni.", jawab Heechul santai.

"Ishh.. ikan phabo itu! Awas saja nanti!", gerutu Kyuhyun

Saat ini memang hanya Heechul dan Kangin yang menjaga Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Siwon sedang keluar membeli makanan. Sementara member lainnya memiliki jadwal tersendiri.

…

"Kami kembali…..!", sapa Donghae dan Siwon bersamaan ketika masuk ke ruang inap Kyuhyun. Mereka membawa satu kantong makanan.

"Kyuhyunie, mengapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Apa kau merasa pusing? Atau mual lagi?", tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Iya aku sedang pusing karena kau juga, hae!"

"Hyung!", sentak Heechul. "Panggil dia Hyung, bocah!"

"Aishh…! Iya..iya...", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ada apa, Kyu?", tanya Donghae kembali.

"Donghae hyuuung..", panggil Kyuhyun lebih menekankan kata hyungnya. "Mengapa kau katakan pada eomma kalau aku masuk rumah sakit,huh?"

"Ohh Itu.. aku hanya merindukan eomeoniku.", jawab Donghae tanpa beban.

"Dia eommaku!", ketus kyuhyun. "Dan bukan jawaban itu yang aku minta! Bukankah aku sudah katakan jangan memberitahu mereka?"

"Itu... Aku tak sengaja.", jawabnya polos, ia lalu turut bergabung bersama hyungdeul menikmati sarapan.

"Aishh!", Kyuhyun merasa frustasi dengan sifat hyung childishnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Lagipula mereka sudah mempercayakan kau pada kami. Lebih baik kau beristirahat, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir.", tukas Siwon tenang.

Meskipun begitu tetapi tetap saja Kyuhyun masih tak terima, karena appa dan eommanya lebih mengkhawatirkan hyungdeul daripada dia yang sedang sakit.

"Kau ingin makan sekarang?", tawar Kangin.

"Aku diet!", jawab Kyuhyun masih ketus.

"Orang berdiet juga butuh makan, Kyu. Aku suapi saja, ne?", bergantian sekarang Siwon menawarkan diri untuk menyuapinya.

"Tidak mau. Aku belum mencapai target!"

"Itu hanya bubur, bodoh!", potong Heechul saat mendengar perdebatan dongsaengnya. "Bubur tak akan membuatmu gemuk. Lagipula bukankah berat badanmu sudah turun sebanyak 4 kilogram?"

"Darimana Heechul hyung tahu? Memangnya aku sudah terlihat lebih kurus? Apa aku makin tampan?", tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

"Kami sudah membaca apa yang sudah kau posting di twittermu.", jawab Kangin cepat. Tangannya masih tetap sibuk memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Dan itu sangat jauh dari kata tampan.", Donghae menimpali.

"Kurus dan pucat. Itu sangat buruk!", mulut Heechul memang selalu saja pedas.

"Kalian bagaimana, sih? Aku hanya menjalankan saran dari kalian semua.", bela Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, hentikan saja, Kyu. Kau tak usah mengejar target lagi, programmu ini tidak sehat. Ini juga yang membuatmu masuk rumah sakit.", tukas Siwon. "Satu lagi, hentikan alcohol itu."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kau juga sudah menulisnya di twitter."

"Aku dipaksa berhenti. Dan aku tidak pernah mengatakan akan berhenti.", jelasnya.

"Tapi Dokter sudah melarangmu juga, Kyu.", Donghae turut berbicara.

"SE-MEN-TA-RA.", Kyuhyun mengejanya. "Itu hanya sementara, hyung. Tunggu sampai aku sembuh. Begitu maksud Dokter.", jawabnya tersenyum puas.

"Ck..! Terserah kau saja, jelek. Siapa yang bisa menghalangimu!", ucap Heechul. Ia memang tak terlalu ingin turut campur dengan wine addict Kyuhyun.

"Heechul hyung, kaulah hyung terbaikku..",ucapnya penuh haru. Ternyata ada juga yang tak melarang kebiasaannya.

"Asalkan jangan menangis jika diceramahi Teukie nanti."

"Huh…?!"

"Benar, jika Leeteuk hyung tahu, dia pasti akan menceramahimu panjang lebar.", tutur Donghae.

"Yang penting Leeteuk hyung tak tahu jika aku sa…"

"Dia sudah tahu!", potong Heechul. "Aku memberitahunya jika kau masuk rumah sakit. Malam nanti dia akan ke sini.", jelas Heechul tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mwoya!"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berharap orang tuanya dan Leeteuk tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tapi ternyata, dua hyung bodohnya telah memberitahu mereka dengan senang hati. Sehingga Kyuhyun merasa cemas tak tenang sama sekali. Bagaimana tidak, satu-satunya orang yang Kyuhyun takuti, atau lebih tepatnya yang ia segani di super junior hanyalah leadernya. Leeteuk tidak akan berhenti mengomel jika sudah mendengar Kyuhyun jatuh sakit. Apalagi sekarang ia sampai harus masuk rumah sakit. Kyuhyun benar-benar dihinggapi ketakutan. Leeteuk saat serius akan begitu menyeramkan bagi Kyuhyun.

-;-

.

Malam menjelang, kamar inap Kyuhyun sudah tampak ramai. Karena tidak ada yang mempunyai jadwal malam ini, semua member sudah berkumpul di ruangan Kyuhyun terkecuali Leeteuk. Kyuhyun ditempatkan di kamar inap yang berfasilitas cukup besar dan tetutup dari media. Sehingga semua member diperbolehkan mengunjunginya dengan leluasa. Selain member, hanya kerabat dan staff yang berkepentingan saja yang diijinkan masuk.

Semua hanya menunggu dengan tenang, ada yang hanya sekedar berbincang, ada yang bermain dengan ponselnya, semua tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sementara Kyuhyun, sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya.

….

_("lebih baik kau tidur, beristirahat dengan benar..")_

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi tak bisa."

_("Kyuhyun ah, kau tak perlu secemas itu. Leeteuk hyung belum bisa memakan orang.")_

"Kau jangan bercanda, Changminie!"

_("Aku tidak becanda. Percaya padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja, oke! Sudah, nanti aku hubungi lagi. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau cepat sembuh, ne.)_

"Tu..tunggu.. Changminie.. chang…-"

_(Annyeong..!) _tuut..tuut..

"Aishh..!", Kyuhyun mendengus. "Changminie, kau bahkan tak membantuku sama sekali.", rutuknya sendiri.

….

Kyuhyun sedang diselimuti rasa gelisah menunggu kedatangan Leeteuk. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sang leader setelah melihatnya nanti. Apakah ia akan marah? Ataukah panik? Atau mungkinkah ia hanya diam tak peduli? Tidak ada yang pernah tahu. Itu yang membuatnya cemas sepanjang waktu. Setelah pemeriksaan terakhir beberapa waktu tadi, Dokter mengatakan kondisinya kembali menurun. Kyuhyun menjadi demam, dan itu tak lain disebabkan karena ia tak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Kyuhyunie, tidurlah sebentar..", bujuk Siwon di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa..", jawabnya lemas.

"Hei.. Kau tak akan sembuh jika terus begini.", Eunhyuk turut menasehati.

"Aku tidak mau tidur.."

"Kau tak dengar apa kata Dokter? Kau demam. Dan jika kau sudah demam, akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhmu.", omel Heechul.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab bahkan tak menyanggah sedikitpun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dinding. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa harus sakit disaat persiapan comeback seperti ini. Benar kata Heechul, jika dia sudah demam, akan membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkannya. Semua jadwal akan disusun ulang jika Kyuhyun belum sembuh juga, termasuk kegiatan individualnya.

Ia sadar, itu akan sangat menyusahkan banyak orang. Kyuhyun paling takut jika seperti ini, ia sudah memikirkan akan mendengar omelan dari beberapa pihak yang pasti akan mengatakannya tak professional atau bahkan tak becus menjaga kondisi tubuh sendiri. Apalagi mendengar jika sang leader akan segera datang mengunjunginya malam ini. Kyuhyun belum mempersiapkan mental sepenuhnya. Perlahan matanya menjadi berembun, tak kuasa Kyuhyun telah meneteskan air mata. Kyuhyun menangis..

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan mendarat lembut di keningnya. "Benar, kan? Demammu belum turun juga, Kyu."

Sontak Kyuhyun mengusap kasar sisa air matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. "Aku bilang tidu…", Siwon terpaku, "Kau menangis?"

Mendengar itu, semua member akhirnya menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kau memikirkan apa, hm? Tenang saja, kau akan cepat sehat.", ucap Sungmin lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Ia selalu mengerti perasaan dongsaengnya. Sementara yang lainnnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan prihatin.

TIba-tiba ada suara pintu yang terbuka dengan cukup kasar. "Hyung…", panggil mereka semua dengan sedikit terkejut. Mereka kemudian saling bergantian memeluk Leeteuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terbaring lemah dan cemas di ranjangnya.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan yang lain, Leeteuk kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun. "Hyung…", sapanya begitu pelan.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga harus masuk rumah sakit, eoh?"

"Hyung, aku bisa jelas..-"

"Kau sudah besar, Kyu.", potong Leeteuk. "Sampai kapan kami harus mengingatkanmu terus? Kapan kau bisa menjaga kondisimu sendiri, huh!", tukasnya dengan tegas.

Entah mengapa emosi Leeteuk tak terkendali. Apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, telah terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sementara member lainnya hanya diam terpaku menyaksikan reaksi sang leader pada Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang menyanggah. Mereka memberikan waktu untuk leader dan magnaenya berbicara.

"Hyung..", panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Leeteuk diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun. Matanya tetap memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lihat wajahmu sekarang! Tak ada bedanya dengan Zombie!", Leeteuk membuang kasar nafasnya. "Bahkan tenagapun sepertinya kau tak punya. Jadi seperti ini yang kau suka, eoh? aku benar-banar tak habis pikir denganmu, Kyu.", Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Leeteuk hyung..", Kyuhyun masih menahan tangisnya.

Leeteuk tak menjawab, ia kemudian berdiri dengan tangan yang bertolak pinggang. Leeteuk mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya, meredakan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja keluar.

"maafkan aku..", air mata Kyuhyun mulai kembali menetes.

Beberapa saat berlalu, pandangan Leeteuk menjadi sendu. "Suka sekali membuat orang cemas!", tukasnya. Leeteuk kemudian menghapus lembut air mata yang membasahi wajah dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku..", hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, kau harus bisa menjaga kondisimu dengan baik, tubuhmu ini sangat berharga.", tutur Leeteuk lembut. "Hyung benci jika selalu saja mendengar kabar seperti ini. Dan baru saja hyung mendengar penjelasan Dokter kalau kondisimu kembali menurun. Kau tak tahu, bagaimana cemasnya, aku?!"

"Maaf…", ucap Kyuhyun terisak kecil.

"Sudah..sudah.. hyung yang minta maaf.", Leeteuk mengusap pelan surai Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, jangan menangis lagi. Leeteuk hyung sudah meminta maaf", ucap Donghae ingin turut menenangkan dongsaengnya.

"Hyung juga mendengar kau sedang bermasalah dalam makanan. Sekarang makan bubur, ne. Setelah itu beristirahatlah.", bujuk Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun dengan ragu bertanya, "Hyung akan menemaniku malam ini?"

Leeteuk kemudian mengambil duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun kembali, "Nanti.. setelah tiga hari ini berlalu, hyung akan kembali menemanimu. Menemani kalian semua.", jelas Leeteuk sedikit berbisik lalu ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Jika begitu, aku tidak akan tidur selama Leeteuk hyung masih disini."

"Ckk..!", Leeteuk berdecak kesal. "Mengapa kau semakin keras kepala sekarang, Kyu?", tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Aku tidak begitu.", belanya.

Leeteuk diam, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut melirik ke arah leadernya.

"Hyung.. kau marah?"

Leeteuk tak menjawabnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hyungie.. maafkan aku. Baik, aku akan tidur setelah ini. Hyung jangan marah lagi..", rengek Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mendengus, "Mana bisa aku memarahimu yang sedang sakit, Kyu. Sekali keras kepala, kau akan tetap keras kepala. Jangan sampai jika hyung kembali nanti, kau masih tidur di ranjang ini!", ancam Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak akan.. aku akan sembuh. Aku berjanji padamu, latihan nanti aku akan bersama kalian semua. _Fighting, Kyu!_", jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Ingatkan juga agar dia berhenti dengan minuman beralkohol, hyung.", celetuk Ryeowook disela pembicaraan serius mereka berdua.

Leeteuk menoleh menatap nanar ke arah mereka semua. "Kalian semua juga sama! Paling tidak kurangi minuman itu, terutama kau wookie dan Kangin-ah."

"Mengapa jadi bawa-bawa aku juga?", Kangin menjadi bingung. Ryeowook menggerutu sendiri, sedangkan yang lainnya mengulum senyuman ambar. Yang tak bersangkutanpun mendapat bagian omelan sang leader.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa melihat mereka yang diceramahi sang leader.

Leeteuk kembali memandang Kyuhyun, "hyung juga sudah membaca twittermu, kau akan berhenti kan, Kyu?", tanya Leeteuk dengan memberikan senyum hangatnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terdiam, pandangannya menjadi kosong. Leeteuk yang memperhatikannya menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunie..", panggilnya.

"Huh.."

"Mengapa kau menjadi melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Katakan pada hyung, jangan sampai ini mengganggu kesehatanmu."

"Aku… hyung, aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku.. aku tak bisa..", ucap Kyuhyun yang masih membuat Leeteuk bingung.

"Tak bisai? Tak bisa apa..? Coba katakan dengan jelas, Kyu.", tanya Leeteuk. Ia dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dongsaengnya.

"…", ada gumaman yang tak jelas dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Aku katakan, jika aku.. aku tak bisa berhenti dengan minuman itu, hyung..", jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terbata karena takut.

Leeteuk menepuk keningnya pelan, "Astaga Kyuhyunie, masih sakit saja kau sudah bisa memikirkan minuman alcohol itu ya? Dari yang kau tulis di twittermu, hyung pikir kau sungguh akan berhenti."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan begitu, hyung."

"Tidak akan!", teriak Leeteuk. "Hyung tidak mengijinkanmu minum lagi!"

"Leeteuk hyung.. tidakkah kau tahu, Wine adalah nyawaku, hyung..", rengek Kyuhyun.

"Mwo!", Leeteuk terkejut. "Kau tak salah mengatakan Wine adalah nyawamu! Apa tidak sebaliknya, eoh? Tidak! Tidak akan ku biarkan!", Leeteuk kembali meledak-ledak.

"Tapi hyungie.. aku belum mencoba 'Vintage Burgundy 2003'?

"Apapun itu namanya, tidak peduli!", sentak Leeteuk kesal.

"Hyungie..", rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak!"

"Hyung,,, Kau boleh memukulku seperti waktu itu, jika itu membuatmu bisa mengijinkan aku tak berhenti dengan Wine."

"Kau akan menangis setelah aku pukul, Kyu.", jawab Leeteuk tenang.

Member lain menahan tawa setelah mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Mereka semua pasti mengingat saat kepala Kyuhyun dipukul oleh Leeteuk karena kenakalan magnae tersebut. Kyuhyun menjadi menangis dan berujung Leeteuk kembali yang harus meminta maaf.

"Tidak hyung, asalkan kau tak melarangku minum, aku tak akan menangis.", Kyuhyun tetap dengan keras kepalanya.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Tapi aku akan tetap memukulmu setelah kau sembuh nanti. Ingat itu!"

"Hyungie.. Heechul hyung saja tak melarangku.. ayolah…"

"Ya Tuhan, CHO KYUHYUNNN…!"

….

Mereka semua tetap setia menonton perdebatan Leader dan magnae tersebut. Mereka begitu menikmati moment seperti ini, dimana Kyuhyun si magnae yang pada dasarnya memang keras kepala, nakal dan manja, sedangkan Leeteuk, meskipun menyandang predikat hyung tertua di grupnya, tetapi terkadang ia juga tak mau mengalah sedikitpun. Perdebatan mereka yang seperti ini biasanya tidak pernah mencapai ujung.

.

.

.

**END**

**?**

.

.

.

End aja ya.. hehehe… :D

Mianhe jika ada typo, sekali lagi mianhe tidak bisa balas satu-satu.

Untuk **poppakyu, 13kyusa, gyu1315, desviana407, kyuli99, readerfanpit, awaelfkyu13, lianpangestu, kim min so, indahesterlita, mifta cinya, nia sari 12177, dian lestari, sofyanayunita1, dyayudya, oktav, septia, yunacho90, retnoelf, fairtymoon, kyusung, tya andriani, ameliachan, lerian, ratnasparkyu, d5, kyuzi4869, killuayu99, chairun, heeehyun, gnagyu, evilkyu vee, dini c junita, oracle88**, … (mianhe jika ada yang gak disebutin) Gomawo sudah mereviewnya. Author senang membaca review dari kalian semua.. kekekek… ^_^

Cerita ini sampe disini aja ya, saya akan mulai lanjutin yang lama tertunda.

Thank you so much buat yang ngeadd di facebook ya. Salam kenal semuanya…

Okeh segini dulu, sampai bertemu di cerita berikutnya heheheh…. ^^

Terima kasih…..

Author : Belle Ken

Fb : ** www dot facebook dot com/chingu dot belle**


End file.
